The number of devices coupled to data communications networks is increasing rapidly. The routing of data streams from and to such devices is increasingly more complex and difficulty in allocating efficient routes, or even any route at all, in various components in a communication network can affect the quality of service delivery to a user of a device. For example, communication networks typically contain routers that couple an input data stream received at an input port to an output port at which the data stream is available to a downstream device. As the size of routers increases (i.e. as the number of input and output ports on a router increases, then complexity of creating efficient routing within the router and between network devices increase non-linearly.
It is desirable to provide an efficient system and methods that allows a network device to efficiently configure routes for data streams.